


I Love Your Colors

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Colors, ExtraLife 2017 Stretch Goal, Fluff, M/M, SortaMalicious Vagabonds - Freeform, Sweet, i didn't kill them off this time!, jeremwood, precious boys, some sweet moments with my favorite bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: For an ExtraLife stretch goal of $9,200 this year in the Sorta Malicious Misfits RT team I said I'd write a sweet Jeremwood fic and that I wouldn't kill either of them off. So here you go! Throwing this adorable fluff your way!





	I Love Your Colors

Jeremy stumbled through the door, trying to keep his footing as his world swam. Everywhere he looked in his house the scene began to sort of mix together and swirl, sometimes bright colors mixing in. He knew he was drunk, but the whole color thing was new and he kinda liked it, noticing that different people had different colors swirling around them.

Michael had been red, Gavin was a light brown with some pink mixed in, Jack had looked like an explosion of yellows and greens, while Geoff had been a light blue.

Giggling, Jeremy stumbled down the hallway to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sighing with relief that he was home after a long day of work. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and without opening his eyes or turning to look he smiled.

"Hey babe! Thanks for giving me a ride home," he said. A pair of jean-clad legs stepped into his line of sight and he dragged his eyes up the torso to the face.

Ryan was smiling down at him in that special way only Ryan could. It was a smile that both conveyed love and affection with amusement and slight worry. He knew that Ryan always worried about him when he got shitfaced, hearing the stories Jeremy would tell of times he'd end up passed out in the bathtub. It was sweet really, Ryan was the sweetest guy Jeremy had ever met.

"You sure you're okay dear? I've brought you some water and here's that Big Mac you ordered on our way home," Ryan said fussing over his smaller boyfriend. Jeremy smiled and sat up, placing his hands either side of Ryan's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm fine Ry, better than ever now thanks to you," he said with a smile and his heart leapt when Ryan began to blush. Without a word, Ryan set the food and drink aside on the nearby bedside table and then started taking off Jeremy's shoes.

Jeremy smiled as he watched Ryan carefully untying his laces and gently tugging off his shoes, the room beginning to come back into focus. He'd been more drunk at the office, beginning to sober up as the two had left for their home. Now as he began to fully sober up he smiled with tears in his eyes. Ryan didn't notice at first but after glancing up and seeing his boyfriend's eyes wet a look of concern crossed his face and he immediately held Jeremy's face in his hands as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Hey hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? It's okay, please don't cry Jer Bear," he softly soothed as he cupped the smaller man's cheek. Jeremy just smiled and laughed a little, leaning into Ryan's hand and holding it to his face in both of his.

"Nothing's wrong Rye Bread, it's just..." he started and he stared at Ryan again with a smile, Ryan raising an eyebrow and moving to sit next to Jeremy on the bed, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and leaning his head against the top of Jeremy's bald head.

"What is it Jeremy my love?" he asked. Jeremy blushed, he loved it when Ryan used sweet names for him. Looking up into Ryan's beautiful, sparkling blue eyes the lad felt more at peace and at home than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and gave him a small, gentle squeeze.

"Your colors are the prettiest," he said. Ryan wasn't sure what to say so he asked when Jeremy had meant. Jeremy closed his eyes as he leaned against Ryan's chest, the warmth soothing him as he explained the best he could what he'd meant and each of their friends colors.

"What are my colors?" Ryan asked curious as he slowly began to rock the two of them.

"A bunch of colors. Deep blue and red, light green and yellow, sunset orange, and a purple that would make kings jealous of it," he said happily. Ryan smiled and planted a kiss atop Jeremy's shaven head.

"It sounds lovely Lil' J. Wish I could see them," he said. Jeremy made a small contented noise as he snuggled up against Ryan.

The two stayed like that for several minutes before Ryan gently guided the tired lad to the head of the bed, propping up their pillows and resuming their tender moment leaned against the headboard.

"Ryan?" Jeremy asked after awhile.

"Yes my moon and stars?" Ryan asked smiling down at the chestnut brown eyes that were looking up at him. Jeremy blushed and smiled.

"I love you," he said. He wasn't drunk anymore, and he meant every word. He'd been trying to find a way to tell say those three words to Ryan all day and finally he'd said them, the first time he'd ever said it without it being for a joke or playful flirting.

Ryan's eyes grew large and a smile spread across his face as his eyes lit up with a joy that warmed Jeremy to his core. The lad sat up and sat in Ryan's lap, straddling his legs. The get sat up a bit more and took a few shaky breaths as Jeremy waited anxiously for his reply, hoping he hadn't crossed a line or misread any signs Ryan had been exhibiting.

"I love you too, Jer Bear," Ryan breathed. Jeremy's eyes filled with tears and he cupped one of Ryan's cheeks in one hand while holding the back of the gent's head and neck with the other, gently guiding Ryan to him.

The gent didn't need much coaxing though as he leaned in, both hands loving taking Jeremy face as the two leaned in, eyes sliding closed as they kissed; a gentle passionate kiss which conveyed all their emotions and unspoken words. When the two pulled away, Ryan leaned his forehead against Jeremy's, the two sharing a smile as Ryan gently wiped the tears away from Jeremy's cheeks, his own sky-blues watering.

"I love you so damn much Jeremy!" he said and the two kissed again. The pair fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms in what Ryan would later call their most special cuddle.


End file.
